The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to user status management in a voice calling architecture.
Developers are constantly incorporating more and more features and technology into telecommunication systems. In fact, telecommunication systems have advanced tremendously in recent years. For example, wireless devices use a variety of digital modulation techniques, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), and Enhanced Data Rates for Global Evolution (EDGE). Likewise, traditionally wired devices may now use Voice-Over-Internet Protocol as a means of connectivity. Regardless of modulation technique, wireless devices have a myriad of features, such as electronic phonebooks, speed dialing, single button voicemail access, and messaging capabilities. These are only a sample of features that are capable of, or have already been implemented into, telecommunication systems.
However, when a caller makes a phone call to another person, the caller is limited in identifying the status of the called party. That is, the caller may be presented with a busy signal that indicates the user is busy, presented with a voicemail if the called party subscribes to such a service, or presented with the called part answering the phone.